


사이 [relationship]

by lazyeggs



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, ill add tags as i go, sexuality denial, unhealthy thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: It’s gloomy and lonelyIt seems like you’ll still hold on to me(but) last night and even this very momentit seems like I’m the only one who can’t sleepORIm Jaebeom, suffering childhood trauma of divorce and being told boys didn't cry, encounters a boy, who seems to be nothing less than a bundle of buoyancy, in the most unexpected way possible. Eventually, he realizes that the boy, Jinyoung, is not at all how he presents himself as.[previously titled Tomorrow, Today]





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom stays after school to work with another student, and as he's preparing to leave, he hears pleads and shouts from the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys - so, i've decided to completely restart and rewrite this fic as i was unhappy with how it was initially written. my apologies to anyone who liked the previous writing. the plot is mainly the same, just fixing the style of writing! ^^  
> enjoy!
> 
> -jackson

 

  _ **tomorrow, today**_

 

 

 

Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebeom are polar opposites.

The younger being particularly cheery and extroverted, the older being introverted and quiet, not paying attention to any social happenings; most people being quite petrified by his gloomy appearance, while Jinyoung has a thorough reputation of being, perhaps, too communicative and approachable. Particular circumstances in the past being that others had taken advantage of the boy’s innocence.

_Im Jaebeom had been making his way down the vacant hallway of the academy, as he was requested to stay after his last class and assist a fellow peer with work they were falling behind on. It was the middle of January at the time, and the rain had begun to drizzle shortly before Jaebeom was able to leave. It had annoyed the boy at first, yes, but he was far too stubborn to weakly give up and spend another hour or so waiting for the weather to calm down, and as far as Jaebeom could’ve known, the downfall could’ve lasted several more hours, at that, maybe even continuing into the next day._

_As the raven-haired boy rounded the corner of the exit doors, he paused abruptly as he heard faint shouting and broken sobs. What the fuck? He had thought to himself. He wasn’t sure if someone was being killed or if someone had just been watching some fucked up documentary in one of the classrooms, but the first option became more likely to him as he neared the doors, the noises becoming louder. Jaebeom forced open the doors, looking around frantically for the cause of the ruckus. As he turned his head to the left, he spotted a huddle of bodies, he almost couldn’t tell, as his sight was blurred by the rain and fog. He took a few steps forward, squinting his eyes in attempt to clearly picture the scene. There were what looked like four students surrounding a lump on the pavement, a blind spot from the building’s security cameras. The lump moved, and Jaebeom heard a pleading cry from the small form. Before he could fully process the unfolding events, he had already been sprinting across the cement, backpack far forgotten behind him._

_“Leave the fucking kid alone!“ He hissed, grabbing one of the men by the collar of their school uniform and jerking them back violently, practically throwing him to the ground. The man attempted to scramble to his feet, Jaebeom kicking him in the stomach, forcing him back to the ground, a loud groan erupting from the man._

_At the sudden interruption, two of the other students whipped their heads around, eyes wide in shock and confusion. Clearly they weren’t expecting to be caught._

_“Who the fuck are you?” One of them yelled, stepping forward and grabbing Jaebeom by the front of his shirt. “Trying to be a little hero, huh?” He said, laughing through gritted teeth. Jaebeom clenched his jaw tight, eyes narrowing. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly hushed by a sharp hit to the jaw, the man’s grip on him being released._

_He pressed his palm against the side of his face, glaring up at the student through the soaked hair curtaining his eyes. Jaebeom grabbed the student by his ankle and pulled violently, causing the man to land on his back, probably knocking the wind out of him, and hopefully his idiocy was taken with it._

_The other two students had already bailed, as they were no longer in sight._

_“For fucks sake! Have more fucking intelligence! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jaebeom growled, breathing heavily before he turned his head to look at the victim. It was a small boy, another student from the school, white button-up and maroon cardigan labeled with the name of the academy being drenched with rain and stained with blood. The boy staring back at Jaebeom with his eyes full of fear, lips parted and bloody. The petrified look on his face broke his heart. Jaebeom found himself grabbing the boy by his wrist, yanking him forward so he was standing upright, the boy stumbling in response, nearly colliding into Jaebeom before he steadied himself._

_The boy was maybe an inch shorter than himself, his wet hair being the only blockage keeping Jaebeom from seeing his facial features clearly._

_He hesitated, before reaching forward and brushing the boy’s dark hair away from his face, to see the shorter boy already looking into his eyes. Jaebeom suddenly felt as if /he was the one who had been pulled to the ground, breath suddenly gone from his lungs. He wasn’t gay, no, that wouldn’t be right, but he was comfortable enough with his sexuality to know when another man had attractive features. And this boy was no exception. He had round, mahogany eyes. His lips were a beautiful shade, partially reddened by the scabbing crack in his bottom lip, but mesmerizing nonetheless._

_“We should.. get out of here.” The shorter boy stammered, still gazing at Jaebeom with wide, fascinated eyes. The latter responded by nodding, grip on the other student’s wrist tightening, pulling him towards the door he had come out of a few minutes prior._


	2. i got to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom bumps into the strange boy again. He has a mental battle with himself.

As Jaebeom enters the public bus, he shakes off his soaked umbrella before closing it and slipping it into the side pocket of the backpack slung over his shoulder. He taps his pass, continues to walk down the aisle until he comes across an empty set of seats. He slides into the one closest to the window. The doors close momentarily, but then re-open and a stalky black-haired boy clad in nothing but a pair of brown plaid pants and a white shirt hurries onto the bus, hair dripping onto the floor. The boy apologizes to the driver, taps his card, and Jaebeom’s gaze returns to the view outside, head resting against the glass. Suddenly, someone sits down next to him. He looks up, and the boy is looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. Once Jaebeom and him make eye contact, the boy smiles at him, corners of his eyes crinkling.

“You’re hero boy?” The smaller asks, but he seems confident in the idea, question sounding more of a statement than anything else. Jaebeom scrunches his nose. Hero boy? He stares at the other boy for a few moments, and it suddenly dawns on him. He could almost feel the lightbulb going off in his head. He feels stupid for nearly forgetting the boy’s face already - only a couple days after the incident.

“I guess so,” Jaebeom shrugs. “Are you….?” The boy chuckles, averts his gaze and runs a hand through his soaked hair.

“Park Jinyoung. You helped me… that night.” He explains, chewing on his bottom lip as he discards his hand from his hair and slips it to rest in his lap. For some reason, the boy seems to be avoiding making eye contact with Jaebeom.

“Ah… I’m Im Jaebeom.”

The boy, Jinyoung, hums in response, legs crossed and eyes focused on looking straight ahead. They stay like that for a few minutes, Jaebeom’s feet kicked up on the seat in front of him, staring out the foggy window.

Suddenly, Jinyoung clears his throat, and Jaebeom turns his head, looking at the other boy, confused, but his attention now focused on him.

“So, uh… how old are you?” He asks. Ah, trying to start conversation. Jaebeom wants to ignore him, wants to stare out the window and zone out until he reaches home. Although, he does admit he feels slightly interested (platonically, of course.) in Jinyoung. Who knows, maybe they have a lot in common and could become best friends.

“I’m eighteen. And you?” Jaebeom eventually says. Why not get to know him? He likely wouldn’t ever see him again, anyways. Just another bored conversation with a classmate. Jinyoung pouts.

“Seventeen…” He scrunches his nose. “Why are all of my friends older than me?” He complains, voice nearly a whine. The older can’t help but chuckle.

“I’ve never seen you take this bus before…?” Jaebeom can’t help but question. He’s never seen Jinyoung outside of occasional bumps in the hallway, really.

“Oh! I usually get a ride from my friend.” The younger says, face lighting up. “Mark-hyung is really cool… really, really handsome, too.” He adds, quietly, but his cheeks flush and he averts his gaze. Jaebeom furrows his eyebrows. He feels his stomach twist. He really wants to punch something. Why? He has no idea. He decides that it’s probably because of how suggestive Jinyoung’s remark sounded. Ever since he could talk, his father would tell him how homosexuality was unnatural, would even come home drunk off of his ass and threaten to beat up Jaebeom if he ended up gay. It’s not like Jaebeom hates … gay people. It just makes him uncomfortable, what’s wrong with that? He grew up being told it wasn’t completely. . . right. That had to be true, right? Why would everyone tell him so if it wasn’t true?

He shakes the thought away, clears his throat.

“So - uh - Jinyoung-ah, tell me about yourself.”

The younger looks up, surprised expression on his face. Did Jaebeom say something wrong? Jinyoung looks as if he wasn’t expecting him to say anything else at all. They stare at each other for a few moments, quite longer than he’s comfortable with. Jaebeom opens his mouth to speak, just as Jinyoung does.

“I’m sorry if I upset -“

“Tell you about -“

They look at eachother.

“Sorry,” they say simultaneously. Jinyoung starts to laugh, eyes crinkling at the corner. It reminds Jaebeom of little cat whiskers. The younger’s hand flies to cover his mouth as he laughs. Jaebeom’s disappointed he doesn’t get to see his smile. Wait, what?

Jaebeom shouldn’t be thinking like that. He shakes the thought away and offers a small chuckle.

“Ah - hyung - I’m not sure there’s anything that interesting about me to share.” Jinyoung huffs after his laughter dies down, lips drawing into a pout. Not cute, Jaebeom tries to convince himself. He’s most definitely not having a sexuality crisis right now. If he was, he’d probably have to literally beat himself up.

“Really?” He finds himself questioning, disbelieving. “Everyone has at least something to talk about.” He concludes. Suddenly, a part of him panics. What if Jinyoung just wants an excuse not to talk to him?

Why is Jaebeom even worried about that? Why should he care? He doesn’t worry about that shit with other friends. He tells himself not to be a freak and shrugs off the thought. Again. Jinyoung chuckles awkwardly and fiddles with a loose thread on his pants.

“Uh - I like to act. I guess.” Jinyoung replies quietly, no longer looking at the older. “What . . What about you, hyung?”

Jaebeom feels his face go hot. Weird, he didn’t feel sick or anything earlier. Does he suddenly have a fever now?

“Acting is cool…” He adds in response. He mentally slaps himself. Why is he acting like such a clown all of the sudden? What’s gotten into him? He must be really sick. Really, really sick. “I’m a singer.” Jinyoung looks up at that, interest obviously hinted in his expression, eyebrow quirked. “Yeah.. and I write songs sometimes. Produce music.” He says as nonchalantly as possible. He wanted to impress the younger, for some reason. Maybe it was just because he was younger than him and he wanted to be a role model - that had to be it, right? What else could it be?

“What type of music do you make?” The younger boy questions, eyes round in fascination. Jaebeom lifts a finger to his chin to think for a moment. Suddenly, it’s like he has forgotten everything he ever knew about music and music genres.

“R&B!” He finally says, and Jinyoung could probably see the lightbulb turning on in his head, because he starts to laugh again. Jaebeom thinks he looks handsome when he’s smiling. He thinks all of his friends are attractive, though. He’s allowed to admit that, right? It’s not like he’s attracted to the other in any way. That’d be… weird. Strange.

Suddenly, there’s a hand waving in front of his face and Jaebeom blinks quickly, jumping back into reality. How long had he been zoning out? Had he just been staring at Jinyoung for like, ten minutes? He fucking hopes not. The panic must have been incredibly evident on his face, because Jinyoung giggles.

“Hyung. I was trying to get your attention for like, a minute.” He teases. Jaebeom bows his head in apology. “Anyways - my stop is next, so I’ll have to go soon - I was wondering if uh,” he’s awkwardly fiddling with his phone in his hands. “I could get your number?” He asks, tilting his head and extending his hand out to hand the small device to Jaebeom.

His heart starts to race. Was he flirting with Jaebeom? He sure hopes not. He seems like a cool guy, it’d be upsetting if he ended up being like … that. Right? Jaebeom blinks rapidly, smacking himself straight back into reality. Jinyoung just wants to be his friend. He has all of his friends numbers, anyways, why was he being so nervous and awkward around Jinyoung? What has gotten into him? He takes a mental note to check Yahoo Answers or google search it later. He’s probably just confused. He decides he just needs to sleep with a girl to get his hormones back under control. Shitty teenage puberty - making his system turn him into a clown.

“Hyung! You’re spacing out again.” Jinyoung whines, lips formed into a sickeningly cute pout. Jaebeom’s heart skips a beat and he wants to punch Jinyoung, but decides against it. He instead clenches his jaw, pulls the younger’s phone out of his hand, and quickly types in his number before handing it back to Jinyoung.

The younger takes it from him and smiles widely. Jaebeom doesn’t miss the way their fingers brush against each other’s and cause him goosebumps, how soft Jinyoung’s hands are, how pretty and slender they are. He refuses to acknowledge it. He needs to get home, and quick. Knock some common sense into himself.

Suddenly, Jinyoung is saying something to him, but he isn’t paying attention, too deep in thought, and misses it. As he parts his lips to ask the younger to repeat himself, the latter has his bag slung over his shoulder, stepping off of the bus and thanking the driver.

Jaebeom inhales and exhales sharply. There was definitely something wrong with him.


	3. and told you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom recieves a (long-awaited) text message from Jinyoung in the middle of family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed or something... T^T i just wanted to get it out asap heh.... anyways, enjoy this chapter!!  
> -jackson

Jaebeom sighs in relief as he closes the front door behind him, finally shielded from the harsh winter weather. He slips off his backpack, tossing it to the side near the shoe rack, and his jacket before he steps out of his shoes.   
“Abeoji,” he says to his step-father as he walks into the lounge. “Where’s eomma?” he leans against the corner of the wall.   
His step-father looks up from his book, legs crossed, and smiles warmly. It’s nice having a dad, Jaebeom thinks. His biological father would almost never come home sober.   
“She’s at the supermarket picking up food for dinner. Should be home soon. How was school, Jaebeom-ah? It’s nice to see you.” He says. His step-father, practically his real dad at this point, is not at all like his birth father. He’s not an alcoholic nor an asshole like he was. Jaebeom feels eternally grateful to have his new dad in his life now instead.  
“Pretty good. I’d fill you in on all the juicy deets now, but I think it should wait until dinner so eomma can hear too.” Jaebeom replies with a small laugh before turning on his heels. His dad chuckles and shoves his nose back into the book he had been reading.   
Nora circles Jaebeom’s feet, nearly causing him to trip and fall over her small body.  
“Aish, Nora-yah! You could’ve killed me.” Jaebeom says to the feline, one hand on his chest in surprise before he bends down to pick her up. Nora chirps in response. “Fat cat. Stinky, stinky Nora.” Jaebeom says, cradling the cat in his arms as if she were an infant. The statement wasn’t wrong - she is definitely a lot pudgier than she once was. She tries to wiggle out of his arms, smacking his chin with her paw before he finally puts her down. He pats her head, quickly withdrawing his hand with an inhumane startled-noise when she goes to claw at it.   
“Nora! I thought we were buddies!” He gasps, and the cat blinks at him before she’s turning around to groom her fur. Nora’s a traitor, Jaebeom thinks. He often questions as to why he’s a cat person.

 

“I made a new friend.” Jaebeom says nonchalantly after a few minutes of silence, the only noise being the clatter of metal chopsticks against the ceramic bowls. He pops a piece of pickled cabbage into his mouth and burps simultaneously. His mother smacks him on the shoulder before replying.   
“Tell me about him. Or her.” She requests, digging into her own portion of white rice. Jaebeom pauses momentarily to finish chewing his mouthful of kimchi and swallows with a loud gulp. His mother rolls her eyes, his dad only chuckling, amused, as he reaches across the table to pull another bit of pork into his bowl.   
“His name is Jinyoung. He’s a year younger than me.” Jaebeom explains. “Bumped into him on the bus this afternoon, while I was on my way home.” He says in between chewing, purposely leaving out the part about the little... situation from days earlier. His mother doesn’t need to know about that.  
She nods and stares at Jaebeom for a few moments with a certain glint in her eyes that he can’t seem to pick up on. She looks back down at her bowl and continues her meal. Jaebeom raises his chopsticks to his parted lips, and suddenly his phone is vibrating in his pocket. He glances up for a moment, and fishes his phone out once he’s reassured nobody’s paying attention. He doesn’t quite feel like being scolded for using technology at the dinner table.   
He unlocks his phone and slides down to the notification center.

**From: XXX-XXX-XXXX**

**Hey!! It’s Jinyoung ^^**

A grin finds it’s way onto Jaebeom’s face and saves his contact before he types out a reply, soon forgetting about the food sitting in front of him. Not like he had been looking forward to the younger boy contacting him, or anything, though.

**To: Park Jinyoung**

**Aish... you again...**

**From: Park Jinyoung**

**ㅠㅠ Hyung!!!!**

**To: Park Jinyoung**

**ㅋㅋㅋㅋ What are you up to rn?**

Suddenly there’s a smack on Jaebeom’s shoulder and he jolts back into reality with a groan. His mother narrows her eyes at him and he gulps before setting his phone aside.   
“Sorry, eomma.” He mutters sheepishly, bowing his head. She rolls her eyes in amusement, and Jaebeom lets out a small giggle before picking up his chopsticks again and piling another portion of rice into his bowl. Jinyoung would have to wait, because, to be fair, food is currently more appealing to Jaebeom. He’d text the younger back later.   
(And by later, he means as soon as he’s excused from the dinner table, because god knows the man’s already whipped.)


	4. countless, detailed stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He feels hesitant to send the text, but ultimately decides that, mama ain’t raise a little bitch, and forces his finger down on the blue send button.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter could’ve been written better T^T it seems a bit rushed sigh!!! ill never be satisfied with my writing  
> enjoy this chapter!! <3  
> -jackson

Jinyoung finds himself laying in his bed, one arm resting underneath his head and his other arm supporting his phone above his face. He pulls open iMessage, tapping his conversation with Jaebeom and begins to type out a message with his thumb, far too lazy to adjust his other arm to assist with the task.

**To: Hero Boy**

**Can I call you, hyung?**

He feels hesitant to send the text, but ultimately decides that, _mama ain’t raise a little bitch_ , and forces his finger down on the blue send button. **Delivered** quickly appears below the text, followed by **Read 7:42PM** , and Jinyoung nearly throws his phone into the wall. He decides against it, though.   
Suddenly, the screen of his phone lights up with an incoming call and starts to vibrate in his hand. His heartbeat frantically speeds up and he clears his throat before pressing answer.   
“Hyung!” He greets, maybe sounding just a tad bit too happy. Jaebeom chuckles, and it’s music to Jinyoung’s ears. It makes his breath get stuck in his throat.  
 _“You must happy to see me.”_ Jaebeom replies, and god, his voice is so smooth. It’s almost like a lullaby to Jinyoung. He grins, although the older man can’t see it, he can’t help it.   
“Hear, actually. I can’t see you, it’s a call, hyung.” Jinyoung teases, moving his left hand out from underneath his head to mess with a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. Talking when you’re not being rudely distracted by a stupidly attractive face is far more easy.  
 _“Fortunately.”_ The older retorts playfully, amusement obvious in his voice.   
“That I’m not stuck looking at that hideous mullet? I’d have to agree.” Jinyoung hears a whine through the speakers of his phone and giggles.   
_“Yah! What’s wrong with my mullet? I think she’s beautiful.”_   
He can almost hear the pout in his tone.   
“You must not do a lot of thinking, then, hyung.”

 

The two boys continue the cycle; they call again the next night and talk for hours, then the next night, and the next. Jinyoung learns that Jaebeom’s parents are divorced, and that his mother remarried, but the older considers the man to be his real father. He learns that he has a cat named Nora, who’s apparently very overfed and spoiled, in Jaebeom’s words.  
Eventually, phone calls turn into FaceTime calls, and they stop texting warnings to the other before calling. Some nights, Jaebeom answers the call and gives Jinyoung a judgmental look with a toothbrush in his mouth, other nights he insists that, no, Jinyoung did not wake him up, even though the older’s rough voice and adorably messy bedhead tells him otherwise.   
Jaebeom never ignores his calls though, and Jinyoung never ignores his.

  
“It was, in all honesty, a fucking tragedy.” Jinyoung laughs, concluding his story. He pauses and chews on his bottom lip. “Hyung, I was -“ He begins, and he’s suddenly interrupted by a soft exhale. Furrowing his eyebrows, Jinyoung looks back at the phone screen, the image he sees being more than enough to make all of the blood rush to his face and his heart melt into a disgusting, mushy puddle.   
Jaebeom has his eyes closed, small fist curled next to his chest and knees curled in. His lips are parted, gentle breaths occasionally escaping from between them. Jinyoung can’t help but smile toothily like an idiot. He’s unsure of how long he’s been staring at the older, and part of him scolds himself for being such a creep. He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts before he mutters a quiet goodnight, Jaebeommie, and ends the FaceTime call.   
Jinyoung types out a quick message to the older before he shuts off his phone, placing it on his nightstand and rolling over in his bed with a deep sigh.   
His heart aches, so much it physically hurts.

_“Im Jaebeom, you stupid idiot, what are you doing to me?”_


	5. like a fractured hospital room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took me so long to update!!! ive been on a writers block for this story but my brain is starting to flow again ;w;  
> also!!!! this fic is almost to 2k hits and im cry,,,,,,, this story is literally my baby and so many of jinyoungs struggles (we'll get into it later into the story uwu the chapters are already written!!) is based off of my own life events and some of his emotions i portray were actually written as like little rant pieces whenever i felt down because writing makes me feel a bit better and just!!! this story just is very special to me nyall im emotionall...... anyways!  
> hope you guys like this chapter at least a lil,;,,,, even though its horribly written  
> -jackson

"Yah, Jaebeom-hyung!" Jinyoung shouts from down the hallway, and Jaebeom swiftly turns around and pauses, waiting for Jinyoung to reach him. Jaebeom has no idea why he decided to wear ripped jeans today - he was scared his leg hair would freeze if he took one step outside. He could've at least worn a coat, but no, he just had to be stubborn and put his shit taste in fashion before his own well being. "Why the  _heck_ aren't you wearing any clothes?" Jinyoung judges, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks the older up and down. The latter rolls his eyes and turns  around, continuing his stride down the hallway, the other boy following close behind. "Hyung, where are we going? You'll get cold. You don't even have a jacket on! At least let me give you my scarf?" He rambles.

"I'll be fine, Nyoung. Don't worry 'bout it," Jaebeom dismisses, waving one hand in the air. As soon as the duo steps out of the school's doors, though, he regrets denying Jinyoung's suggestion. He shivers, shoves his hands in his pocket and looks down, hoping Jinyoung doesn't notice his trembling, and he doesn't, not immediately. Not until there's a sudden and sharp breeze which causes the older of the two to squeak in surprise and curl in on himself, wrapping his arms around his torso. Jinyoung pauses and frowns, reaching around his own neck to unravel his scarf. Jaebeom turns around to face the younger, huffing when he goes to wrap the blue fabric around him, gently draping it over his shoulders. He isn't weak; he wants to smack Jinyoung's hand away and complain about not needing to be babied - he isn't a girl. His eyes flicker around them to anxiously check if anyone was paying attention to them, but thankfully (for Jaebeom), nobody seems to notice the pair. They probably look like a couple, and Jaebeom mentally curses himself. He tells himself to remember his own jacket next time. Or simply avoid going out in cold weather with Jinyoung.

"Why are you sulking, _jagi?"_ Jinyoung teases, a shit-eating grin forming across his face and Jaebeom's face heats up (only because of how stupid and embarrassing the younger is, of course). He smacks Jinyoung on the shoulder and ignores the whine that erupts from him.

"Don't say shit like that, I might have to beat you up." Jaebeom snorts and spins around on his heels, burying his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans and he begins to continue walking down the pavement, ignoring the other boy's hurried footsteps and pleads for him to slow down.

\--

Jinyoung looks out of the window in front of them both, watching the rain hit the sidewalk and strangers passing by the coffee shop. He hums along to the music softly playing in the cafe and lifts his white mug with two hands, eyes fluttering shut as the sweet Chai Latte passes his lips and lingers on his tongue. He smiles, the taste being so nostalgic and so... warm.  Jinyoung lowers the mug, still holding it near his mouth, and sighs contently.

He feels something tickle his lip and looks down, nearly going cross-eyed, and pouts subconsciously when he sees some lingering foam from the steamed milk on his cupids bow.

"Cute." He hears Jaebeom mutter from beside him - barely audible, barely above a whisper, but Jinyoung has the ears of an eagle and he catches it. He turns to face the older, raising an eyebrow. Jaebeom's face flushes, leaning on his elbow. The younger places his mug on the bar-counter.

"What was that, hyung?" He teases, grinning cheekily and swipes the remaining foam away from his lip with the tip of his tongue. Jaebeom huffs and turns away, facing the window in front of them.

"You know what I said, fucker." Jaebeom mumbles, clearly attempting to remain his cool and chic attitude, but the tips of his ears are a bright red and Jinyoung thinks he resembles an angry toddler. He wonders how someone could be so cute.

"Maybe I wanna hear it again." The younger replies almost instantly, tone calm and smooth. He crosses his legs and leans his cheek on his palm, gaze fixed on the older. Jaebeom's eyebrows furrow.

"Why do you -" Jaebeom begins and turns to face Jinyoung again, who's still practically staring at him, an amused expression on his face. "I-What? I don't need to-why should I?" He stammers, huffing and turning away again, burying his chin in the blue fabric of Jinyoung's scarf. He really hates Jinyoung, that bastard, for being so ... weird. He makes Jaebeom's stomach flip, makes him feel nauseous. He wants to punch him.

* * *

"Welcome home, Beom-ah." His mother greets from the living room once Jaebeom shuts the door behind him with his hip, toeing off his converse sneakers. He turns and makes his way down the small corridor. "That looks new." She examines with a confused furrow of the eyebrows once her son comes into view, plopping himself on the couch beside her. Jaebeom follows her eyes and looks down at his torso, the blue wool still hanging from his neck and shoulders. He forgot to give Jinyoung his scarf back. He silently groans, and pulls the fabric from himself, leaning over to place it on the coffee table in front of them.

"It is." He lies. His mother raises an eyebrow in question but says nothing further, giving Jaebeom one last look before her attention returns to the book in her hands. 

 

 

Jaebeom falls back onto the comforting embrace of his bed, sighing contently and fishes his phone out of his front pocket, quickly typing out a text.

 

**To: Park Jinyoung**

**I forgot to give you back your scarf, sorry, I'll bring it tomorrow**

 

He presses send, and soon the three dots pop up on the screen telling him that Jinyoung is texting him back. The small ding echoes throughout his quiet bedroom, and he reads over the text.

 

**From: Park Jinyoung**

**Why don't you just keep it? Lol**

 

He frowns and types out a reply.

 

**To: Park Jinyoung**

**Haha**

**My parents would get suspicious**

**From: Park Jinyoung**

**Of what..? Having a friend? That's a bit sad, hyung...**

Jaebeom snorts. 

**To: Park Jinyoung**

**That's not what I mean, bastard**

**I just don't want them to think I'm in a relationship.**

**And plus, if I was theoretically in a relationship, it's kinda**

**weird for the guy to take an article of clothing from his girlfriend :P**

**From: Park Jinyoung**

**Oh**

**Right**

The three dots appear again for a few moments and then disappear. Jaebeom furrows his eyebrows. Why did Jinyoung delete his texts? Jaebeom didn't really say anything wrong. It irritates him, Jinyoung reminds him of when he dated Suzy in freshman year and she would always snap at him if he took longer than five minutes to respond to her messages. The ding of Jaebeom's notifications snaps him out of thought and he nearly falls off his bed with a curse, but he stabilizes himself and clicks open his phone.

**From: Park Jinyoung**

**Goodnight, hyung  
**

Why does Jaebeom feel so... irritated? He wants to punch something. Jinyoung seems so upset with him, and it pisses him off. He tosses his phone on the floor beside his bed and flips over on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. 

Jinyoung seriously acts like a girlfriend sometimes. He's domestically protective, gets horribly upset at the tiniest fucking things, and he's impossibly pretty. He doesn't think that from an attracted point of view, though. The younger simply has feminine features, resembles a kitten sometimes. He has soft, round eyes and plump, pink lips and Jaebeom doesn't think there should be anything wrong with stating the fact that Jinyoung is womanly. He's not _attracted_ to Jinyoung, he simply thinks he would be pretty as a woman.

He _seriously_ wants to slap Jinyoung across the face.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
